A fine line between lust and love
by ValeskanyaxXx
Summary: Basically. Valeska is new Spanish girl coming in her last year to Hogwarts. Meets Draco. Meets Harry. Is intrigued by both:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Will the Snake like the Rose?

Valeska Rose sat in the compartment on the way to Hogwarts, looking out of the window, contemplating the passing scenery with a face of pure serenity.

She bore muggle clothing: A jean mini-skirt and a black polo neck, her hair was down and cascaded into ebony curls at the tips. Her bright green eyes flicked from one direction to the other as she observed the English countryside, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. Annoying habit of hers, although she was rather nervous and had reason to be.

Valeska Rose was a 17 year old girl who had just come from Spain a week before. She spoke good English, with a slight Spanish accent. She was a strikingly pretty girl and although her name and surname didn't seem remotely Spanish, her features did not betray her Spanish heritage.

Typical Spanish features: Olive skin, tall, a slim but curvy figure. Drove the boys wild, but she didn't seem to notice or care. She had full red lips, but her best feature yet were her green eyes. These would change depending on her mood, darkening if she was angry or sad and grew lighter if she was happy or excited. Right now they were a mixture between both. When she was absolutely elated they would turn turquoise. But on a rare occasion would they turn that shade.

Valeska was Pure-blooded and was going to Hogwarts for her 7th and last year of magical education. Not out of choice, but because she was being pursued. Pursued by the darkest wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort. But more about Old Voldie later on.

She was not going to be enrolled as a student, but would also be teaching Spanish part-time.(Uncle Albus thought it would be fun and interesting for the students to learn different cultures and ways of saying spells from other countries. It would help expand their magical knowledge or something like that.)

Valeska chuckled to herself as she remembered Dumbledore's enthusiasm in her teaching Spanish. Such a funny old fellow was her uncle. She then noticed the train slow down and looked out of the window, to see a tall man, actually a _very_ tall man standing on the platform, waiting for the train to stop. She smiled to herself and thought,

_That must be Hagrid, no?_

She grabbed her cloak and draped it over her shoulders; the elves would take her luggage. She presumed, whilst taking out a mirror and checking her reflection, she applied some gloss on her lips, flicked her hair back and finally satisfied, tried to make her way out of the train through the hundreds of Hogwarts students, struggling to get off.

As she finally stepped off the train, she was shoved in the back, causing her to trip and was about to become very intimate with the cold stone floor when a strong arm suddenly grabbed her small waist and helped her straighten up. Her feet were placed on the floor and this made Valeska grab onto the strangers arm in order to regain her balance. She the shook the hair out of her face and looked up, with a half annoyed, half embarrassed expression. She felt her eyes widen as she saw a pair of stormy grey eyes boring into her green ones.

He looked at the boy and thought,

_This boy is damn sexy…_

His hair was on a side parting and a platinum fringe fell over one of his eyes. These were a stormy grey with a hint of blue and his face was finely chiselled. He looked like normally his skin tone would be pale, but now he was slightly tanned. There was something about him that made Valeska feel light-headed.

Noticing that he still had his arm grabbed tightly around her waist, the boy slowly let go and took hold of her hand instead, holding it up to his lips and saying seductively,

"Draco Malfoy. It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

Valeska blinked. Twice at his politeness and charm. She opened her mouth to introduce herself but was rudely interrupted by an ugly pug-nosed girl, who jumped onto Draco's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing pathetically,

"Drakie-poo, what are you – "

She stopped herself abruptly when she spotted Valeska standing there. She let go of poor Draco's neck and he let out a breath, coughing as she hadn't been allowing him to breathe properly. The ugly girl didn't seem to notice this; instead she took hold of his arm possessively and narrowed her eyes at Valeska, looking at her evilly as if saying,

He's MINE

She opened her mouth and started to ask,

"Who are you-"

But Valeska cut her short by holding her hand up to the girl's face and gently letting go of Draco's hand, looked up at him to see him rolling his eyes in disgust at the pug-nosed girl. Valeska smiled genuinely at him and replied,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Draco."

And standing on her tip-toes kissed him lightly on each cheek. Pansy's face was now red with anger and she was spluttering pathetically. Valeska simply smirked at her and said with mock-politeness,

"Excuse me."

She pushed past the girl, smirk still intact. She heard Draco call after and so she turned around and inquisitive look on her face, he smiled at her, while trying to shake Pansy ff his arm and said,

"You never told me your name!"

Valeska laughed and said,

"It's Valeska. Valeska Rose."

She smiled at him once last time, then turning around laughed evilly at Pansy who had now burst into tears and was sobbing pathetically, wailing that Draco didn't love her.

Valeska walked up to one of the carriages, climbing in; she seated herself, before noticing four pairs of eyes, staring at her curiously.

Draco's P.O.V

**(Earlier on)**

**Draco was walking past a carriage door, when suddenly a girl, with long ebony hair tripped out of it and was about to smash her head on the floor, but he quickly reached out and grabbed her by the waist. (Quidditch reflexes. Obviously). She steadied herself on his arm as he placed her gently on the floor and she looked up at him, beforehand shaking the hair out of her face.**

**Draco felt the world spin when he looked at her face. She was absolutely beautiful. Her black curly hair that fell to her waist, shone brightly in the moonlight and her – wow – her strange shade of green eyes twinkled brightly as she looked up at him intensely. He quickly pulled himself together and remembered his manners. Quickly taking hold of her hand, he brought it to his lips, introducing himself while doing so. She looked slightly light-headed herself when he did that and was about to reply, but instead raised one of her eyebrows. **

**Draco didn't even have time to wonder why as he felt someone jump on his back and wrap their arms around his neck, blocking his windpipe and nearly choking him. And there it was, that irritating voice that never shut up, he scowled embarrassed and rolled his eyes. **

**Pansy Parkinson. She always chose the BEST moments to embarrass him; she was in the middle of her pathetic baby talk, when she stopped abruptly. She let go of him, allowing him to actually breather and grabbed his arm, rather forcefully. He rolled his eyes at her in disgust and she opened her mouth to speak to the beautiful girl, but the latter stopped her. She put her hand in front of her face and then gently let go of Draco's hand, which Draco realised she was till holding.**

**He raised his eyebrows in amusement at what Valeska had done and smiled ruggedly as Valeska said it was a pleasure to meet him too. She gave him two kisses on the cheek and he for once in his life felt his cheeks flush. **

**She then smirked evilly at Pansy (a worthy smirk in Draco's opinion) and pushed past her, politely saying 'excuse me'.**

**Draco smirked at the girl's wit. He looked at her longingly as she walked away and suddenly realised that she hadn't told him her name. He called out to her and asked. She turned around and smiled, simply replying,**

**It's Valeska. Valeska Rose.**

**The name echoed in his head for a couple of seconds as she walked away. He looked at her until she was out of sight. Smiling stupidly and leaning against the lamppost. Cue for Parkinson to burst into tears. Draco simply rolled his eyes and said,**

"**Get a grip, Parkinson."**

**She started wailing that he didn't love her and put her head in her hands. He took advantage of this and walked away quickly, entering a carriage to Hogwarts himself.**

_Pansy's P.O.V_

_Pansy looked up and saw that Draco had gone. She scowled and stopped mid-wail. He wiped the melodramatic tears. Thank god he was a good actress. Draco was hers and she wasn't going to let that Valuka girl get him. She would have him. No matter what._

A/N Heya, what dyu think guys? Must be confusing with all the P.O.V'S huh? Dyu lot think I shouldn't do them? It's just that way, you lot get to see the different views of the situation.

Btw…for newbies P.O.V means Point Of View.

Review and tell me what you think!! Constructive criticism please,No flames.


	2. Sevvie, mi padrino!

**Chapter 2 – Sevvie…my padrino!**

**_Meeting the Gryffie's. Reunited with godfather and feeling at home…REVIEW!)_**

Valeska smiled politely at the two girls and two boys in the carriage. She noticed that two of them had ginger hair.

_They must be related _she thought.

There was an awkward silence, which one of the girls broke, the girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes,

"Well, there's no point in spending the whole journey in silence. Might as well introduce ourselves."

She said this looking at the other, the ginger girl nodded, but the other two boys didn't respond, they seemed fascinated by Valeska. The ginger girl rolled her eyes and introduced herself,

"Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley. _This _one's sister."

She pointed at the ginger boy, who quickly spoke saying,

"Yeha I'm Ron Weasley and this silent person here is Harry Potter, my best friend."

Valeska raised her eyebrows at the name. The famous Harry Potter…

_We do have the Voldemort thing in common I suppose, _thought Valeska, looking at him curiously as his eyes bore into hers. She saw him scowl at Ron and muttered a

"Hello."

He didn't seem to want to take his eyes off Valeska. She felt a bit self-conscious at his gaze and so quickly turned to the girl with the bushy hair, who had broken the silence in the first place. This one smiled and said,

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you. You are?"

Hermione asked this politely, she may have been seen as quite rude by other people, but Valeska did not find her at all rude. She smiled and replied,

"Oh, hey, well I'm Valeska Rose. I'm here for my last year of magical education, the last 6 years I've spent in a wizarding school in Spain. Sorry for my accent."

She smiled slightly, embarrassed at her slight Spanish accent, but Hermione along with Ginny shook her head saying,

"You actually have a very good accent. I wouldn't have thought you were Spanish if it wasn't for you complexion."

She smiled warmly and Valeska returned the smile. She had a feeling that Hermione and her would become good friends. An awkward silence ensued and Valeska, disliking awkwardness in any situation, looked out of the window, pretending to be interested in the countryside. Hermione quickly tried to break the silence by saying,

"So, Valeska, how come you've come to Hogwarts?"

Valeska smiled and open her mouth to answer, but was cut short by the carriage stopping abruptly. She smiled apologetically at Hermione and said,

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Valeska grinned mysteriously at Hermione's confused look, but simply got up and was about to jump off the carriage when she was shoved back into her seat by someone getting out before her. She narrowed her eyes and looked to see who it had been, only to see Harry standing holding the door open for her.

She smiled nervously and jumped out, twisting her foot slightly in the process and nearly falling onto the hard floor, hadn't it been for Harry who grabbed her waist clumsily. Not at all like Draco had caught her.

_Wait, _she thought smirking _I'm comparing two guys and how well they caught my waist? I'm so clumsy today…_

She shook her head slightly and smiled thankfully at Harry, as she stood up, brushing herself down. She looked at him and once was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze, she looked at those green eyes, so much like hers and felt herself trapped, lost in a forest of green…

She quickly snapped out of it as Hermione jumped out of the carriage and asked her loudly,

"Valeska, are you OK?"

Valeska smiled at Hermione and was about to reply, when she was cut short. Again. This time she felt an arm grip her arm and the faces of her newly found friends dropped, she quickly turned her head to see who was grabbing her arm with such force and grinned widely as she recognised the familiar face.

"Severus!"she announced cheerily," how nice to see you again!"

Snape simply scowled and said,

"Can't say the same for you Valie."

"Oh Severus," retorted Valeska tutting, "still the moody prick I see?"

She giggled as he gave an exasperated look. He then rolled his eyes and muttered,

"I see you haven't changed…just gotten into Hogwarts and you already have guys after you!"

Valeska looked at him, surprise written all over her face and she asked him, slightly annoyed,

"Sevvy, what are you ON about??!!"

Snape answered simply,

"Val, look around you."

She now looked around and saw that now she was in the castle, boys were staring at her from every direction. She blushed at the attention and turned to smile at Snape saying matter-of-factly,

"Oh, do shutup _Padrino mio. _They're just staring 'coz I'm the new girl and you're _still _clutching my arm. It does attract attention."

She smirked as he quickly let go, realising she was right and said,

"Ok. Now go into the Great Hall, I need to go take care of something first."

Valeska looked at him inquisitively, eyebrow raised, but he just gave her a small smile and walked off. Students looked alarmed as they saw the small smile Snape had given Valeska and looked at her in wonder.

But Valeska wasn't paying attention, she had just entered the Great Hall and was too busy smiling at her fascinating surroundings. She looked up at the starry sky and then at the floating candles around the hall, making it seem illimunated and seeming more beautiful and amazing then it already was.

She felt a presence next to her and saw it was Dumbledore. He smiled at her, eyes twinkling under his half-moon spectacles, catching her mumble,

"_Finally, somewhere I belong."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Announcements and Uproar_

_(Valeska is introduced by a dear family member. Announcements are made. Reactions to these announcements? Read and find out. Review also!)_

Throughout the Sorting, Draco scanned the halls, looking for Valeska. She had rendered him speechless, such a thing no one had done successfully. Ever. He gave up searching and sat down, pushing Pansy off his lap. She was starting to _really_ annoy him now.

Another pair of eyes were also looking for Miss Rose. Harry Potter was sitting with his friends on the Gryffindor table, desperately looking for Valeska.

_She's so beautiful _he thought to himself, a strange smile on his face,_ she HAS to be mine._

Hermione scowled as she saw Harry nearly drooling in his desperate search of Valeska. She looked up at the teachers table, to see if there were any newbies and her mouth dropped as she saw Valeska seated in-between Dumbledore and Snape. Valeska seemed to happily chattering away to Snape and the latter seemed to be,

_Oh Merlin,_ thought Hermione, thought Hermione with slight revulsion,_ Snape was…smiling?!_

Hermione thought that Snape didn't even KNOW how to smile. Yet there he was smiling at Valeska and talking to her animatedly also.

Hermione quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and nudged Harry a couple of times; he scowled and turned to look at her saying,

"What?!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his rudeness and was about to point out that the girl he was desperately looking for was in fact sitting with the teachers. But she was interrupted by Dumbledore, who had started his feast speech. Hermione merely pointed at Valeska and Harry turned to look in the direction in which Hermione had pointed, jaw dropping as he saw Valeska.

"Welcome to a new school term at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore had started his speech. The Sorting had now finished. He beamed at them all and continued,

"It's nice to see new and old faces alike! I hope you all had a fantastic summer and are now ready to allow your young brains to be overflowed with magical knowledge!" Before we start the delicious meal made by out helpful elves – "

He winked at Hermione who looked like she was going to burst with pride, her badge shining brightly on her chest,

"- I have a few announcements to make."

The students groaned, their stomachs rumbling hungrily.

Dumbledore grinned and said,

"First, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is called Forbidden for a reason. Unless you want to be severely harmed or maybe killed, don't go into it."

The first years gasped and looked at each other, fear all over the faces, the older years laughed at them.

"Also, Filch has banned many things over the years. And I'm getting to old to list all of them now, so if in doubt, check the list out! It's in the third corridor, next to Filch's office. Lastly, I would like to introduce a new staff member who is also a part-time student."

The students looked at each other, eyebrows raised and confusion written all over their faces. This was new.

Valeska stood up and Dumbledore smiled at her, saying,

"Miss Valeska Rose, will now become a Spanish teacher and also a student. Valeska if you would allow me to explain the students a bit about you to ease their confusion."

Valeska nodded and smiled at Dumbledore, she sat down, not noticing the many stares she was getting from boys.

"Valeska has been transferred from an Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Barcelona after encountering a few problems."

Valeska's face fell slightly and both Harry and Draco who had been watching her, wondered why.

Dumbledore continued,

"Valeska is an extremely intelligent student, who has done a couple of her NEWTS already, so that's the reason why she is only a part-time student. As she will have a lot of time off, she offered herself as a Spanish teacher for the seventh years, whom have less lessons and may find the Spanish lessons a both interesting and relaxing lesson. Because of her position as a part-time teacher she will not be sleeping in any of the Towers -"

Harry looked crestfallen, while Draco looked slightly hopeful.

"-Or dungeons."

_Damn _was the first thing that Draco thought after hearing that.

"She will be sharing a room with the Head Girl."

A lot of seventh years paid attention when Dumbledore mentioned the Head Girl; he had not yet told them who would be holding the positions of Head Boy, Head Girl or Quidditch Captain. In their letter, it had just said that a couple of changes were being made and that the names would be announced in the first day back.

"Another announcement – "continued Dumbledore "is that this year, there is a change in the Head person role. There is going to be 2 Head-Boys and 2 Head Girls."

He smiled at the surprised faces in the Hall and carried on explaining,

"Past Head Boys and Girls have complained of too much responsibility in the past, so therefore with two Head- boys and girls, the tasks will be evenly shared out. The Quidditch Captain remains as one person though. All these people will share a tower. The two head girls their own room and the two head boys and quidditch captain their own room also."

Dumbledore the turned to sit down, leaving the expectant seventh year faces confused. Professor McGonagall quickly stood up and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. The latter chuckled and said,

"Dearie me, Professor McGonagoll has just reminded me that I haven't actually announced who will be filling these positions!"

He chuckled and then cleared his throat,

"The Quidditch Captain will be Mr Ronald Weasley -"

Ron's ears went bright red and he grinned from ear to ear as Hermione pecked him on the cheek congratulating him.

"- the two head girls will be Miss Valeska Rose and Miss Hermione Granger."

Valeska's mouth dropped, shocked and Hermione swelled up with pride, quickly blushing as Ron hugged her without thinking.

"- Finally the two Head Boys will be Mr Harry Potter – "

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, but became immediately silent when Dumbledore raised his hand and finished with,

"- and Mr Draco Malfoy."

There was a long silence. Than an instant uproar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 – Point of Views and death glares**

_(Dumbledore talks to the elected in his office. Draco's P.OV. Draco and Harry don't see eye-to-eye. No surprise there. Lol. Review please!)_

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco looked at the back of Valeska's head and slowly made his way down her body.

_She is so hot _he thought to himself. He then smirked. She really was something.

No one had ever unsettled Draco with a comeback as Valeska's had. He cursed himself mentally for not being able to answer back coherently, but a smile crept up on his face when he remembered the way she had reacted when he had smiled at her. He wasn't sure if she liked him, but he most certainly knew that she did like his smile. She looked so sexy when she bit her lip. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't realise Harry was struggling to get past.

His smile turned into a frown as Harry pushed past him and was about to take his wand out, when Valeska without realising flicked her hair in his face. Draco let out a small laugh and Harry turned around narrowing his eyes at him. They turned a corner and Harry finally reached Valeska, he started to talk to her, Draco was too far to hear.

He felt a gnawing feeling in his stomach as Valeska laughed at something Harry had said and punched him playfully. He quickened his pace and as Dumbledore stopped to say the password, Draco slyly pushed Potter as he walked past him. The latter fell onto Valeska who then fell back towards the floor.

Draco pushed Harry out of the way and quickly caught Valeska just when she was about to hit the floor. He held her by her waist, their faces close and she smiled slightly saying,

"That's the second time you've caught me from falling, my hero."

She smirked slightly and Draco replied,

"I'd catch you every time you fell."

Valeska's eyes widened, taken aback by the sweetness of what he had just said. She looked into his stormy grey eyes and lifted her head slightly, so their lips were nearly touching…

Harry cleared his throat, arms folded and staring down at them both angrily. Draco sighed and Valeska looked away, trying hard not to laugh. Draco stood up, pulling her up with him and once she was on her feet, quickly walked into the office after Harry who had followed Dumbledore.

Ron quickly followed him and Hermione grabbed Valeska's arm and said, grinning,

"Come on Valeska. Enough excitement for today."

Valeska laughed and said, in a low voice, as she stood on the stairs that were making their way up to uncle Albus's office,

"I think you're right 'Mione. You don't mind me calling you that do you."

Hermione grinned and whispered back,

"Of course not! I could call you…Val?"

Valeska nodded and started walking towards the door of Dumbledore's office saying,

"Thank Merlin, I have you….we seriously need to talk afterwards. I don't know why the hell these boys are reacting. like…"

Valeska trailed off and she saw Harry holding the door open for her, Hermione giggled and Valeska rolled her eyes, making sure Harry didn't see and then smiled sweetly,

"Thanks."

He seemed to be over the moon that Valeska had thanked him and sent a look of smugness to Draco. Draco scoffed.

Valeska looked around to see Ron and Hermione sitting in a chair, there were three chairs left. Valeska quickly sat next on the chair that was next to Hermione, the other chairs were together. This left Harry and Draco standing, glaring at each other. It seemed like they were daring each other to sit down!

_Patetico _thought Valeska with a small smirk on her face as she saw Draco's glare._ He looks cute when he's angry._

She looked at Hermione amusedly, Hermione just rolled her eyes at the guy and then Valeska glanced at Ron who was just grinning amused.

Harry closed the door and Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,

"Well, sit down then."

He looked at them, a slight amused expression on his face. Harry obediently sat down on one of the chairs, scowling at Draco's smirk. Dumbledore turned to look at Draco, but the latter just folded his arms and leaned against the wall, across from Valeska. He smirked, looked at the seat next to Harry then back to Dumbledore and simply said,

"I'd prefer to stand sir."

Disclaimer….I don't own HP….only Val. Obviously if I did own HP I wouldn't be on this site but finishing the bloody seventh book and publishing it as soon as I could!!Lol.

Review.

Please.

Love you all.

Ska (my nickname btw) xxx

Oh yeah, patetico means pathetic in Spanish. Pretty obvious I know.


End file.
